Pokemon Destination
by puppykid91
Summary: Roxanne Ikime. She's a brand new trainer with something to show the world.Up, CHP 9. Ceruelan City is on the horizion,but Roxy can't battle the gym leader yet!
1. Have a little Roxy

_The peaceful tiny town of Pallet. Marvelous splendor of rolling green hills dotted with an array of flowers and tree clusters. The homes that were sprinkled into the area all had the same cozy likeness, with only one flaw. The children that lived in them. You see, now that the world had plunged into the age of technology these children became tired of small life town and took it upon themself to increase the entertainment. This is where Roxanne makes her entrance. _

_Roxanne Ikime lived slightly on the outskirts of the actual town of Pallet, which was already a small town, but she was a well known there. Roxanne was the daughter of an accomplished pokemon co-ordinator and her father was vice-president of an enormous corporation. Aside of her rich heritage, Roxanne liked to do one of two things; Study anything and everything pokemon or spray paint. Not to say that she vandalized. Quiet the opposite in fact. She painted over space that had been ruined and turned it into art work. It was quiet a thing for a girls who was only 10. _

"Roxanne! Turn the music down honey!" yelled Mrs. Ikime. She held the door open to Roxanne's room and tapped her foot, and watched the 10-year-old hop up and down on her bed, which was now a mass off purple and green, singing into a hair brush. Mrs. Ikime sighed and inhaled. "ROXANNE MAIRE IKIME!" Roxanne, startled by this, slipped on the side of her bed and fell off. The bush followed her down. Mrs. Ikime turned the music off as Roxanne regained her composure. "Mom, so not cool!" Roxanne sputtered trough the mass of deep reddish-brown hair. "Well if you didn't listen to your music, if that's what you'd call it, so loud this wouldn't happen." Her mother inquired. "Besides, it would be much more productive if you finished studying for the pokemon trainer entrance test. That is if you want to be trainer." She smirked. "Whatever!" Roxanne huffed, as her mother walked out of her room shaking her head. "Study!"

That night, Roxanne dressed in an emerald green dress that went a little pass her thighs and a tan velour jacket that went up to her ribs. She sat on her bed, struggling with to put on her deep ivory boots, that were loose at the top and went to mid-shin. It was important to make a good impression on any one who could have a hand in her passing the test. It was now relevant that all young trainers must have a licence that says they have passed all elementary school requirements and that they have the mental preparation to enter the world alone.

Roxanne slunked into her mother's mini van as her two younger brothers piled in after her. Mrs. Ikime opened the door and dropped into her seat and started the van as they drove off. "Roxy, do you think your gonna pass your P-TET?" asked the older of the two, Casey. He had the same startling deep red-brown hair that Roxy had but it was clipped short and neat. He was only 2 years younger. "Of course I'll pass Casey. What makes you think I won't?" Roxy snarled. Casey gulped. "I never said that." In the middle of the conversation, Felix, the youngest at 6 years old said "Big sis has nothing to worry about. Except that she might fail and never be a pokemon trainer." He gave a triumphant glow as Roxy glared at him. "Thanks for the boat of confidence Felix." Roxy rolled her eyes and stared out the window as her brother entered an enticing conversation about how long it takes until milk gets old.

When her mother finally pulled up to the pokemon research lab, almost 30 other kids were already walking into the building. "Better hurry up Roxanne." Her mother said as Roxy slid out of the car and began a jog to the front door, which lit up the walkway. The building was a shiny silver and crimson red with a large ranch in the back. As Roxy entered, she had noticed that the front room had been cleared except for many chairs and couches where mostly 5th graders were packed tightly. Roxanne made her way to the front desk where a woman in her early 20's with long sapphire tied into two low buns sat handing out small pins and taking down information. "Hi Daisy." Roxy hand to stand as tall as she could because it was getting more crowded by the second. "Roxy. It's nice to see someone who isn't a nervous wreck! I have all of your paper work down already and let me just check your name off...okay and here's your pin." Daisy smiled sweetly as she handed Roxy and white pin with the number 35 on it. "There going to start calling people to enter soon, so just make yourself comfortable...somewhere." She laughed nervously as Roxy leaned against a stark white wall watching everyone hustle around. It was going to be a long night.

The intercom buzzed and crackled above the lobby. Even now, Roxy was surrounded by people who had perked their heads up. "Thank you everyone for coming here tonight." It was Daisy's voice. "And sorry for the less than perfect abominations. Anyways, the Pokemon Trainer Entrance Test, or P-TET, will start now. Can I please ask that all children with the numbers 1 through 15 please enter through the door marked 1-1. Only numbers 1 through 15. Thank you." And the intercom buzzed off. Roxy could feel the shuffling around her as 15 children made there way through the door.

Roxy dropped herself on a slightly empty couch. There were at least 60 more kids in that room and she was number 35. "Roxy what number are you?" quietly asked a petite blond girl, who was wearing a flowery sun dress, her navy parka folded her in lap. "Claire?...um number 35 what about you?" Claire was one of Roxy's closer friends, but she was very quiet and shy. "40. That means we'll be in the same group." She said smiling. "Well, well looks like I'm in the same group as you." sneered a tall boy with messy orange flaming hair. He wore a pair a black pants and a red polo shirt. "Wow, David. I've seen you look so much like a person. Amazing isn't it, Claire?" Roxy said sarcastically. Claire simply giggled as David's face turned red. "Shut up!" He yelled but Roxy just stuck her tongue out. The intercom began to buzz as Daisy's voice boom out. "Calling numbers 16 through 30. Please enter through room 1-1. Numbers 16 through 30."

After about 10 more minutes, numbers 31 through 45 where called. Roxy and Claire walked in slowly, expected to see some extravagant room, but it was a something of a living room with a miniature stage. A young man in a white lab coat eyed the room an waited for the talking to cease. "Ehem..." his voice was as shaky as his deep green hair was messy. "My name is Rick Masterson. I'm a new aid working here at the lab as an assistant to Professor Oak. I'm suppose to tell you what exactly will be happening during your test and what we will expect from you. Your grades have already been accounted for, but in the next room you'll take a short 10 minute test just to make sure. Then after, you'll be interviewed by another lab aid to see how well prepared you are. The finally, we'll tell you who passed or not. Then your report will go to Prof. Oak and you'll be free to come in tomorrow to get your pokemon." He discussed a few more topic and then sent the children in to the next room.

This next room had about 20 computers that said 5th grade assessment test. A woman with large horned rimmed glasses wearing a short lab coat ushered the children to take a seat and began speaking. "My name is Lorne Delaney. Now, your going to be tested on your smarts. Just click and your test will start. Please work quickly and efficiently. Any questions just ask me. And begin!" Roxy was sitting at a computer number 12 and clicked on the mouse.

_1. How many cities are there in Kanto that own respected gyms? _

_2. 300 divided by 5_?

Roxy stared at the first two questions and began to answer quickly. There were 20 questions in all and most of the children began to moan as the 2 minute marker hit. Roxy was on her final question;

_20. How many badges must a trainer get before going to indigo plateau? _

Roxy new it was obviously 8, but just in case, she typed. _At least 8._

The next and room had small cubical areas with one lab aid sitting in each. There were only 8 places but the oral exam was only 5 minutes. Roxy sat down in front of a black haired man in his late 30's who picked up a clip board. "Name please." He asked. As politely as she could, Roxy replied, "Roxanne Marie Ikime."

"Date of birth?"

"May 20th, 1996."

"Home town?"

"Pallet town, sir." The man looked up at Roxy and examined her up and down. Roxy thought this guy was absolutely the ruddiest man ever, but then he cracked a smile and asked, "What elemental pokemon type is your favorite?" This question threw Roxy off a bit but with eagerness she said, "Fire and electric. Dragon if that counts too. Oh and dark pokemon too. The all time best, you know?" From there, the rest of the question were pleasurable and Roxy did have some fun.

The last and final room was loaded with rows and rows of bookshelves that had pokeballs instead of books and were covered by a glass orb and labeled. At the end of a hallway stood a large monitor lined with numbers and then names. Roxy quickly ran down the numbers and found hers.

**35**

Roxanne Ikime.

Assessment test: 85

Oral text: Exceptional

**PASS **

Roxy, though she knew she wouldn't fail was relieved non the less. Claire made a face at her scores and mumbled, "Why do they post these in front of everyone?" Her scores read;

**40 **

Claire McConary

Assessment test: 100

Oral test: Fair

**PASS**

"Wow Claire. A perfect score on your written. That's awesome." Claire didn't seem to think so. She sighed and said something about her 'fair' grade. Roxy rolled her eyes and saw David yelling at his scores, for he'd only gotten a 75 on his written test. "Great job Roxanne." Mrs. Ikime put her hand on her daughters shoulders and lead her out of the building. "Tomorrow is a big day."


	2. Welcome

The morning was quite and still except for the light chirping of birds and rustle of leaves. The sunshine warmed the day as it poured it's light over Pallet town.

Roxanne laid asleep under her purple and green blankets. That is until her youngest brother, Felix, thought it would be fun to wake his sister up. "Good morning, Roxy!" He yelled energetically jumping on the edge of the bed. "Ugh..." was all Roxy said, leaving Felix feeling a little disappointed. "Maybe a little music will wake you up." He said, marveling his new idea. Little did Felix know that the music was on full blast...

"Mommy! Roxy is going to kill me!" Felix cried as he ran down the stairs as a heavy rock song blared from the top floor. "Get back here you little rat!" Roxy screamed hurtling pillows down the steps. "Stop this now! And turn that music off!" yelled Mrs. Ikime. Roxy grunted as she headed back to her room and shut the music off. She stomped down stairs in her red basketball shorts and loose black shirt she'd been sleeping in. Felix was hiding behind their mother, but Roxy was to tired to deal with it. "Wow sis." Casey said with a spoon full of cereal. "You sure don't look excited for someone who is gonna start training pokemon today." Roxy perked her head up and gulped. "Crap." She whispered and hurried back upstairs. She rushed through her clothes and pulled out the outfit she had laid out the night before. It consisted of a black shirt with a star on the bottom right corner, a red ruffled skirt, a white jean jacket that went to the ribs and black running boots that went about 3 inches bellow her knees. She pulled her clothes and picked up her scarlet back pack and slung it over one shoulder. Her hair was still slightly mess, but she'd fix it on the way to Prof. Oak's.

"Mom, can go now?" Roxy said as she rushed back into the kitchen. "Why don't you eat something first. Then I'll give you some money." Mrs. Ikime smiled as she put a plate a toast in front of Roxy on the island counter. Roxy packed the toast into her mouth as Felix laughed at her cheeks, full the brim. With that, she held her hand out for her mother to place the money in her palm. "Just wait." Mrs. Ikime sighed as she put a wallet into the front pocket of Roxy's bag and handed her a package. "This is from your father. Take great care of it." She said as Roxy opened the box. It was a purple pokeball with a white M on it. Mrs. Ikime gave her daughter a hug and her brothers waved goodbye to her on the front lawn until Roxy was fully out of sight.

Roxy had already put her headphones in her ears and had started hummed. It was a good 30 minute walk to get to the pokemon research center after all. Just as the next song began to start, Roxy saw Claire leaving her elegant sky blue house, bowing to her mother and then hugged her. Roxy pulled the headphones and tossed them into her bag. "Claire!" She waved her hand as Claire jogged over. "I'm so nervous Roxy." She huffed as they began down the road again. Claire may have been nervous, but you couldn't tell by the clothes she wore. She had a bright pink headband stuck into her silky blond hair, her skirt was the same color, with white ruffles and her long-sleeved shirt was a stark white with a pink trim.

They walked into the town square where the town was alive with morning activity. Roxy and Claire had to stop and greet Mrs. Chambers, who owned the local bakery. She was a stout short woman with large bookish glasses. She kept her ivory hair in a tight bun and wore a large apron. "Good morning, girls." She said, as the girls walked into the shop. The warm smell of bread and pastries filled the room. "I still can't thank you enough for fixing the graffiti on the side of the shop, Roxanne..." Mrs. Chambers said as she pulled out a tray of biscuits from the oven. "It was nothing, really." replied Roxy. "I heard you girls are going to become trainers. It will be lonely without the normal mass of children stopping in my shop, hm?" She said, handing Claire a small cinnamon roll and she gave Roxy a strawberry danish. "With all of you gone, no one will eat up my left over sweets." She laughed as the two girls made there way of out the shop waving good-bye.

"I'm going to miss everyone." said Claire. She was licking the reminder of cinnamon off her fingers. "I know what you mean. But pokemon life is going to be so awesome." Roxy glowed, but Claire kept her eyes to the ground. "Roxy...I know your super excited and I know you would like us to train together but..."

"But what Claire?"

"I...well that is..."

"What is it?!"

"I'm going to travel alone!" cried Claire. Roxy just stared and shrugged. "If that's what you really want Claire, I think you should go for it. I know you'll be great."

Finally, they arrived at the pokemon lab, where Daisy was sweeping the front steps. "Morning!" She waved and scurried over. "You guys are really early. Only that David boy was here already. He was a tad smug, but he just left. Let me take you inside." Daisy grabbed her broom and headed inside. "Grandpa! I've got 2 more for you!" She called though 2 large double doors. "Um, just wait here." She said as she ran though the door.

The lobby was now refurnished with the tables and book cases it had been missing the night before. Claire sat down on a moss colored arm chair and began to study the little sewn in areas. Roxy, on the other had took a good look around the room, examining pictures and pulling books off the shelves to see them. Claire still sat quietly with her head pointed down. "Claire, you should be more pepped up, you know?" Roxy said as she pulled out a book that read_ Pokemon Eggs; The Mysteries. _Claire nodded and smiled. "Your right..." Just then Daisy poked her head out from behind the door and called them in.

"Good morning! And welcome to the pokemon research center!" Professor Oak said energetically. He wore a white lab coat and his silvery hair was slicked back. Though he was generally a very cheerful man, it was easy to see the toll stress and work had taken from him. "Are you ready to get your pokemon?" He inquired as both girls let out a furry of yes-es.

"This machine," started Prof. Oak, "will let you choose your very first pokemon. So choose wisely." He said. The machine was in the shape of a pokeball only cut in half and the bottom was a giant cylinder. Claire walked forward and after examining the various images, she picked a button and out popped a pokeball with a leaf on the front. "Bulbasaur, good choice Ms. McConery." Claire nodded and took a step back. Roxy didn't walk up the machine though. When she finally did, she quickly pressed a button and a pokeball with a thunderbolt on the front rolled out. "A pichu Ms. Ikime? How...interesting that you would choose a pokemon that is one of the harder one to train."

"Now take these pokedex. I want you girls to collect information on as many pokemon possible." He handed the girls the red cell phone looking items. As the years progress, so did the pokedex. Now it had store and instant retrieve information and texting. Unfortunately, calling on this pokedex was a feature than need to be added and was very costly. They started to make their way out, Professor Oak stopped Roxy. "When you to Viridian city please give this package to the owner of the pokemon center. This is very important. Show this to no one." He said sternly. His eyes were very focused as Roxy put the object into her bag. He then pushed Roxy off before she could ask any questions and hurried back inside.

Claire smiled at her pokeball and then at Roxy. "Before we say good-bye how about a battle?" She said holding up her pokeball. Roxy nodded as they stepped about 20 ft away from each other. "Alright Flora! Let's start out strong!" Claire said as she kissed the pokeball and then threw it. The pokemon that can come out was a short frog looking creature with a large bulb planted on it's back, a bulbasaur. It let out a few deep growls and waited. "Yeah! Go pichu!" Roxy did a little spin before she released the ball and a bright light shot out as it became a little mouse pokemon with large tipped black ears. "Cha!" it yelped and it flipped onto the street. "Flora, use tackle!" Claire yelled as the bulbasaur ran full speed at pichu. "Dodge...hey pichu move it!" yelled Roxy. Pichu was busy messing with a flower, but quickly moved when it heard the bulbasaur coming close. "Use quick attack!" Roxy pointed as the pichu took a full on sprint smashing into the bulbasaur. "Now use thunder shock!" Pichu's little red cheeks sparked and shocked bulbasaur knocking her out, but the little mouse knocked itself out as well!

"What gives?" Roxy asked, picking up her fizzled out pokemon. She pulled out her pokedex and began "Pichu will sometimes shock itself during battle." Roxy pouted. "You must be kidding." During this, Claire had already started off, but left a revive and a collar for her friend. Roxy picked it up and read the note that was attached.

_Roxy,_

_I'm really going to miss you while were on this journey. The reason I decided to go on my own was because I need to become a strong person and if I had someone with me, I'd stay in the shadow. Anyways, I left this collar because it's plastic and it will make sure pichu won't shock himself again. I hope we can stay friends. But now we are rivals. Next time you see me, I'm going to be really strong. _

_Claire. _

Roxy stared into the sky, where the sun began to reach it's peak. "Don't worry Claire. We'll always be friends, but I'm gonna be the best."


	3. Free Tea

Roxanne leaned against and old tree, watching the sun begin to set. She had already walked 3 miles into route 1 and she was feeling tired and hungry. It was a little chilly and getting colder by the minute. She had passed a number of interesting pokemon, but while pichu was sleeping there was nothing she could do about them. "Not a single food stop or anything... I hope Claire is okay." Roxy told herself as she began to rustle trough her bag. All she could find was a small bottled water and a bag of potato chips. As soon as the opened the plastic bag pichu erupted from it's pokeball and stared at Roxy quizzically. "Chu?" It moved over and sniffed the salted snack. "Go back in your ball." Roxy commanded, but pichu dodged the crimson light.

"What is your problem? Get in the ball." Roxy growled again, but pichu wagged it's tail in her face. "Why you little...!" Despite her tired demeanor, Roxy shot up and began to chase her pokemon. Pichu seemed to have a great time, running through lush fields and around over grown tress...at least until it got caught. Roxy smirked as she held pichu up by it's back and laughed. "Your not so tough now." Pichu gave Roxy an angry stare and then shocked her. She instantly let go letting pichu fall to the ground. "Cha!" it squealed. "Fine." Roxy said shaking off the shock. "Be that way! I bet everyone else's pokemon will listen to them! And only good pokemon get fed!"

For next 20 minutes Roxy sat on a rotting log staring down pichu while pichu sat in a lush patch of grass smirking back at her. "This is so dumb. We're wasting time." Roxy mumbled to herself. "Hey you!" Shouted a far away voice. Roxy turned her head to see a young boy of about 11 walking toward them. "How about a battle girly?" He asked, half mocking her. He had deep raven hair and deep green eyes. He wore simple clothes of running pants and a sweater. "Yeah, not really." Roxy rolled her eyes and got ready to collect pichu who jumped out of the way.

"Haha! So that's why you won't battle! You can't control your pokemon. How pathetic." He smirked. Roxy glared at him evil ready with a come back until she noticed pichu's face. It was redden with anger and it's cheeks sparked. "Pichu," whispered Roxy. "I know we aren't exactly the best of friends yet, but this may be the first step. I can tell you're a lot like me and we can't let this jerk bully us can we?" Pichu squeaked in agreement. Roxy smiled ravenously. "Great."

"What do you think your saying!" Roxy yelled, pointing straight at him. "I never turn away from a battle! Let's do this!" The boy laughed. "Alright then. Go! Pidgey!" He called, tossing his pokeball high in the air. A small bird pokemon with chocolate brown wings and white underside emerged flapping quickly. "Preh preh!" it chirped. "Pichu get out there!" Roxy exclaimed as pichu jumped into fighting range. "Just a one-on-one battle. You got that?" The boy said confidently. Roxy smiled and replied. "Works for me."

"Pidgey, use tackle!" the boy yelled, as his bird flew at pichu. "Dodge, then tackle!" Roxy cried as pichu narrowly missed pidgey's bright yellow beak. While the little bird looked for it's opponent, pichu ran up behind it and slammed into it's side. "Preh!" cried pidgey as it smashed into the dirt road. "Get up pidgey, then use whirlwind!" he yelled, moving his hand in a slashing motion. "Brace yourself pichu. I have a plan." Roxy sweated. Pichu nodded and waited. Pidgey re-emerged from the ground and flapped it wings frantically. The boy gave a satisfied smile, but he got sight of Roxy looking perfectly calm. "Get ready for it pichu..." Roxy said quietly. The wind began to pick up to a fast pace, but pidgey was still flapping. "Alright pichu! Jump into the whirlwind and get in front of pidgey!" Roxy yelled. The other trainer gawked. "What good will that do?" He asked aloud as pichu's body rotated closer to pidgey. "Now! Thunder shock!" she cried as pichu let out sparks of electricity right in front of pidgey shocking it full force. Pidgey hit the ground and didn't move. It was knocked out.

"There's no way..." the boy stammered. He returned is fainted pokemon as the red glow turned pidgey into a shapeless mass. "I see what your doing kid." Roxy took a step forward with a disguised look on her face. "You dared to call me pathetic, but you are the one who's hanging around a place where many novice trainers come by. You battle them to make yourself feel stronger! How weak!" She said stomping a foot on the ground. "What's your point?" He asked, his face is a deep scowl. "People like you will never become great trainers! If we meet again, I'll show what a great trainer really is! Remember the name Roxanne Ikime." And with that, she and pichu were off again.

The moon was starting to rise as Roxy made her way into Viridian city. "I still can't believe how we handled that kid, huh pichu?" Roxy said. She and the little mouse pokemon had bonded more after the battle realizing how alike they were. "Pi pi chu!" pichu pipped as they neared the pokemon center. Viridian City was fairly larger than Pallet Town and all Roxy could think of was the graffiti she could paint on the tall buildings, were the windows glowed in the dim night sky. As she made her way through the town, she could see the city begin to glow with florescent lights of the homes that she passed. Roxy began to feel a little home sick. She was only 10 after all.

The pokemon center looked like a large pokeball placed on a square tray with 2 large sliding doors. Roxy entered cautiously as the door opened quickly and a bell chimed. "Welcome to the Viridian City pokemon center. My name is Nurse Joy. May I help you?" asked a tall nurse sitting at the front desk. She had a pink dress and white apron on with her hair curled into hoops. A large pink pokemon that sported a white under side shuffled around with trays of pokeballs. Roxy quickly took out her pokedex and checked it. "_Chansey. A rare pokemon who brings happiness for those who manage to catch it. It's egg also very nutritious and is very delicious_." Roxy smiled as she passed the Chansey. She felt more elated already. "Um, if you please...I need a place to say for the night." Roxy asked nervously. Pichu sat up on the table with a happy little smile as Joy handed him a treat. "I'm very sorry young lady, but we are completely occupied by trainers tonight." Joy's smile faded as well as Roxy's happiness. "But there is an Inn a few blocks from here that is very cheep. I'm sorry." She said as Roxy walked out, her head hanging low.

Roxy had been walking for a while with no luck of finding the Inn, or a place to relax. All the shops and stores began to close and the lights began to turn off. It was close to 10 o'clock and she felt horribly defeated and miserable. "What are we gonna go pichu." She whimpered as pichu nudged her neck from his should side perch. "Cha..." Roxy simply couldn't take it anymore and dropped herself on a bench. "So much for being a great trainer..." as tears began to pour from silvery blue eyes. She held her head in her hands as tears dripped down her face. "Oh my. What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting on a bench all alone at this time of night. And crying non the less!"

An older man wearing a very regal business suit and an ash gray full mustache was staring down at Roxy. He was a shorter man but his face seemed trusting. "I'm very sorry, sir. I'm crying, I just have no place to stay. I'm a pokemon trainer." All the while Roxy's eyes stayed on the ground. "Why didn't you say so young one? I run a small inn a few blocks from here. And I couldn't charge any money for such a little girl." He said, his face lighting under the street light.

The Inn looked like an old tea house from the 1930's, and it had a small colorful garden. The building was stained a beautiful mahogany hue and the windows were made to look like they were made of paper. Roxy stood in the lobby waiting for the nice old man to return with her room key. She examined the room as an old tea room with floral tatami mats on the floor and knee high tables. The walls were decorated with parchment scrolls of waterfalls and mountains and some had pictures of geshia.

"Here's your room young one. Oh, yes. And my name is Mashairo Kirin." He smiled as he placed the keys in Roxy's small hands. "Thank you Mr. Kirin." She bowed deeply as did pichu and headed down the hall. The door to the room was sliding wood door with a key hole, which Roxy found a little strange. Pichu let out a small noise as she opened the door. The room was very small, had only a bed, a small dresser and a mirror, and all of it was very western style. "Wow. Not exactly what I was thinking it would look like." Roxy quirked. Pichu had already made a place for itself on the bed and its back was moving up and down slowly.

Roxy quickly put on her sleeping clothes and jumped under the covers. For almost an hour, she watched pichu's back rise and fall until she drifted to sleep. All she could thin about was how she was going to be a great trainer alone, and how she could let something like this happen to her. But Roxanne knew it would never happen again.


	4. Egde the City

Viridian City hummed with early morning action. Cars began to roll across the streets as shops began to open. Roxanne began to wake up because of the noise that she was unaccustomed to. She looked around the room, almost like she had forgotten where she as. Roxy watched pichu's head rise slowly as it examined it's paws. "Hey buddy. You ready to get going?" She asked as pichu dropped his head back into the bed. Roxy rolled out of the bed and smirked. "How energetic of you."

Roxy had put on a deep purple top and white pants that went over her running boots and pulled on the same white jean jacket. She went into the bathroom and quickly composed herself and began to re-pack her things. "Well, lets get a move on short stuff." Roxy smiled and lifted a sleepy pichu onto her shoulder. "Chu..."

Mr. Kirin was sitting in the front lobby at the table with a younger woman who's hair was tied in a tight bun. She was cloaked in a beautiful silk kimono that was a light lilac. It was images of golden and red leaves implying autumn and a deep maroon waist tie. Her back was facing Roxy and she was quite tall but Mr. Kirin managed to see her all the same. "Good morning young one." He said, with his friendly-mustache smile. "Thank you for letting me use the room. Sir." Roxy bowed and placed the keys on the table.

The woman turned around face to face with Roxy. Her eyes were as raven as her hair and her skin had a glow like no other. "Father, you shouldn't lend room out and expect no pay." She said as she turned back to Mr. Kirin. "But Miyako, she reminded so much of you at your age. I simply couldn't let her stay out on the streets. Come young one, sit and eat something." He ushered Roxy to come sit and she listened with full respect. "Um, my name is Roxanne Ikime by the way." Roxy said quietly as pichu hopped onto the table. "You train pokemon I see. My girls back in Johto..." She began but Roxy let out a large gasp. "You have children?!" She quickly covered her mouth in her rude outburst, but Miyako just laughed. "I get that a lot, Roxanne. I'm actually in my late forties, believe it or not. My girls are in there last year of high school except one." She smiled as sweet as Mr. Kirin. "Wow...um anyways, I think I have been here long enough. Thank you for you help!" Roxy said as she stoop up and began to turn around. "Wait Roxanne. Take this hair pin the Cerulean City and give it to the gym. leader there. If you do this for me, you'll be rewarded greatly. I'll see you another day Ms. Ikime."

The morning had a cool breeze to it and the hair pin sparkled in the sun. It was an oval shape that had 3 hanging ornaments from it. The middle was a sea water blue stone that had crystals all over it. "It's this just gorgeous pichu? I feel lucky for who ever gets to wear this." pichu pipped agreement and crawled inside her bag. It pulled out a manilla package and Roxy yelped. "I was suppose to give this to the pokemon center!" She began a full sprint across town.

The pokemon center was very full that morning, with young, new trainers shoving pokeballs in Nurse Joy's face as she tried to order them to go one at a time. Roxy decided it was best to wait until the madness died down and walked into the cafeteria. Because of low pokemon funding for pokemon centers, the food now cost low prices for trainers, but it certainly wasn't free anymore. She sat at the only empty table with pichu and began to eat her pancakes as pichu dove right into the pokemon chow. Roxy couldn't help but feel a little weird as she picked at her breakfast. She had no idea what she was going to do about her first gym battle and she couldn't figure out what kind of pokemon she wanted to be her second catch. "Can I sit here?" asked a young girl with long sapphire hair tired into a scarlet ribbons. Her eyes were deep navy and she wore a light pink dress with a scarlet velour jacket over it. "My name is Mimiru." She smiled a titled her head slightly. "Go ahead. My name is Roxanne. But call me Roxy."

Mimiru caught sight of pichu and giggle. "How cute. Your pichu looks super healthy." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You really think so Mimiru?" Roxy asked examining pichu for herself. "Sure. I want to be pokemon researcher, so I've studied all sorts of different pokemon." Mimiru picked up a fork full of oatmeal and shoved it into her mouth. "That's cool. I'd rather train pokemon than study them personally." Roxy laughed as she pushed her empty plate forward. Mimiru gave her a look and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I can tell. You seem a lot more level headed than the rest of this first timers." She said, flipping her long hair. A few boys stopped to stare. They were easily 13 or 14, while Mimiru was probably only 11. She quickly looked and then turned her head away, her nose upturned. The boys gave a defeated look and walked away. Roxy sat there with a quizzical stare. Mimiru saw her face and giggled. "It's nothing for me anymore."

Roxy stood out of the booth and yawned. "Well I better get going. It was nice to meet you Mimiru." She said as she turned around but the blue haired girl put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I was hoping we could travel together. You know, I have your back, you have mine..." she said, her eyes glowered into Roxy. "Why?" asked Roxy. Mimiru wasn't ready to explain, and simply stared at the floor. "Okay then, I'm leaving now." She turned her shoulder and headed to the front of the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy?" Roxy titled her head and pressed on a tiny silver bell at the front of the desk. "Yes, yes. Just a minute." Joy huffed as she placed a tray of vividly pokeballs down into a large circular humming machine. The pokeballs flashed a bright blue for about a minute and then the machine made a brassy beeping noise. A tall dark haired teenager wearing a bright red hat stood at the counter next to Roxy. He was at least 14 years old and about a foot taller than Roxy herself. Nurse Joy handing him the tray of pokeballs and thanked him for coming.

"Now what can I help you with dear?" Joy panted as she whipped some sweat from her head with a soft pink handkerchief. "I have this package from Professor Oak. I was told to give it to the owner of the pokemon center here." Roxy then pulled out the simple box and surrendered it to Joy. She examined the box for a second and then grinned widely. "This is a rare new medicine that can only be found from certain plant pokemons' pollen. I asked the Professor if he could make some for this center. I'm happy it got here safe." She handed the box the chansey who hurried it off to the back. "As payment," Joy continued, "I'd like you to have these potions and antidotes. They'll come in handy later. Thank you again." Joy then hurried off to help another person who was waiting to have there pokemon healed.

Roxy was about 3 blocks away from the center with pichu propped up on her shoulder when a familiar voice called out, "Roxy! Please wait up!" It was Mimiru, who was jogging waving one hand, while the other tightly clutched a white shoulder bag. "Listen..." Mimiru huffed but Roxy held up her hand. "I don't want any compromises. If you wanna come with me, I need a reason. If you want a freebie travel partner go with one of your swooning boys." Roxy said, flipping her reddish brown hair over her shoulder. Mimiru mumbled to herself, "How troublesome." and then deeply sighed. "Alright then. Where to start...well my name is Mimiru Oshigue and I'm from Saffron City. I'm an only child. My mother and I moved to Lilycove City a few years ago after my parents divorced. She wanted me to be a stage performer but she never let me have any dreams of my own. I called my dad..." She stopped to breath and looked at the sky for a while, and then continued, "And told him that I wanted to be a pokemon researcher. He told me to come to Saffron and he'd help me reach my dream. But I new my mother would never let me go." At this point Roxy cut in. "So you're a runaway. So I don't get it. Why do you need to travel with someone?" She asked watching Mimiru make a 'quiet down' gesture with her finger up to her lips. "Actually...this hair is a wig. I'm actually blonde, but my mother has all police force personal looking for me. So I thought I'd lay low until the searching blew over in Kanto but then I had a better idea. I could travel with another girl close to my age and pose as a trainer. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the police." She smirked and looked very proud of herself.

"Wow. That's terrible, but I can go along with it Mimiru." Roxy sweated. "Thank you. I promise I'm here to help." Mimiru said, as she took a deep bow, her fake sapphire hair whipping in front of her. They walked for a few more blocks until they came up to a small shopping area. "This is my kinda place." Mimiru chuckled as she began to walk forward, but Roxy grabbed the back of her sweater. "Not now Mimiru. Maybe tomorrow but I want to catch a new pokemon." Roxy glared, as Mimiru rolled her eyes. "Well how many do you have?"

"One. That's pichu."

"Just one?"

"That's right."

"And you call yourself a trainer."

"Well..." Roxy growled, "If you'd come with me I could get a new pokemon. And maybe start heading to Pewter City." Mimiru just stared for a few seconds. "Just take away all my fun why don't you."

On the outskirts of Viridian City, there is a way Viridian forest and then there is a path to indigo plateau. According to Mimiru, straying to far out without preparations wasn't smart so that small path to indigo was the smart choice. After about 20 minutes of hopeless searching Mimiru dropped down on a large boulder and began groaning. "You don't have to be here you know." Roxy scowled. Mimiru sighed and apologized. At that moment a small gray blue pokemon hurried by the two girls. It had a rather large head with 2 antenna sticking out the sides of it's head. It had small paddle like feet, no arms, tiny eyes but a big mouth. "What is that?" Roxy jumped in the air and began to follow it. "Woo!" It cried as pichu took a spot in front of the pokemon.

"_Wooper. The water fish pokemon. This pokemon usually lives in water but comes out in search food. It's body is sometimes covered in toxins_." Roxy's pokedex read off cleanly as the wooper bounced up and down, ready for a fight. "Alright. Pichu, thunder shock now!" Roxy smirked. Water fish. It must be weak against electricity. But the wooper took the hit and shook it off. "What was up with that?" Roxy sneered and Mimiru sighed. "Wooper is half ground-type. Thunder isn't to effective on it." Roxy stared for a few seconds and then huffed. "You've got to be kidding. Oh well. Pichu, tackle!" Pichu ran at wooper who started shooting mud at pichu, who tried to dodge, but it was having a hard time. "Jump pichu! Then try tackle again." Roxy commanded as pichu popped up and jumped at hit wooper dead on. The poor wooper was stuck in it's own mud and was squirming horribly. "Hehe!" Roxy pulled a red and white pokeball out of her bag and thrust it at the pokemon. It bounced of it's head once and then in a blur of red light the wooper was sucked into the ball. Roxy and Mimiru watched in anticipation as the ball shook. The red light in front flashed 3 times and then faded out. "Yes! I caught a Wooper! You're name is gonna be...um...Suey." She declared as Mimiru rose from her perch and questioned, "Suey?"

"Yeah. Doesn't he look like a Suey?"

"Um, I dunno what a Suey looks like."

"So then it does." And that was the end of that. Roxy picked pichu up and hugged him tightly. "Way cool Pichu." Pichu squeaked in response as they started back to the town.

Mimiru fell into her seat at the pokemon center with a tray of soup and a small drink. She was busy fending off some boys who wanted to 'battle' with her as she sat down with Roxy who had a sandwich and a drink Pichu was sitting on the table enjoying his pokemon food. "How annoying." She coughed loudly and took a sip of her drink. "Hwy don't you actually battle them Mimi?" Roxy asked as she took a bit of her sandwich. "Mimi? I like that. Call me Mimi from now on. Anyways, I have no time to battle losers like that." She huffed. Roxy gave a large smirk. "Maybe you don't battle them because you can't." Mimi choked on her soup. "No way! Take that back!"

"Well when we were out you certainly didn't train at all."

"Maybe I don't need training!"

"But you refused every person who asked for a battle." At this point Mimi was quite upset and then growled. "Fine! My pokemon is a high level, but she doesn't like me! My mom bought her for me, so our relationship sucks." Mimi cried and tossed a red and white pokeball that had pink rhinestones all over it and a large pink ribbon tied around it. A red light shot out as a small fox like pokemon with 6 velvety tails came out. It had soft café au lait fur tipped with a soft red and had bright blue eyes. "Meet the prissiest pokemon ever. My over expensive Vulpix, Tiffany." Roxy took out her pokedex as it began to speak, _"Vulpix. The fox pokemon. This pokemon has an everlasting internal fire. If the temperature rises outside, it must release the heat in small quantities_." The vulpix sniffed some of pichu's food and then upturned it's nose. Pichu made a disguised face and then kept eating. "Wow." Roxy sweated as Mimi took out a premium brand of pokemon food.

"No matter what I do, Tiffany refuses me. I think her former trainer and her must have been close and then she got sold to me." Mimi explained as vulpix neatly ate it's dinner. "Well that sucks." Roxy declared as Mimi made a face. "How sympathetic." She then returned vulpix and the girls headed upstairs for the night. Before they had gotten all the way up the step, while Mimi mumbled something, Roxy looked down and saw the dark haired, red hat wearing trainer from earlier. We was now speaking with Nurse Joy. Mimi walked back down. "What are you...oh no."

"What?"

"That guy is looking for me."


	5. Pewter Forrest

Roxanne stared at Mimiru for a few seconds. What did she mean that he was looking for her? "Mimi..." Roxy said softly as pichu peered down the stairs. Mimi quickly regained her composure. Well, sort of. "We need to leave now." she said in whispered tone, but it was like she was yelling at the same time. "Wait here for a second." Mimi quickly rushed up the steps and about 2 minutes later she came back with a pink back pack accompanying her shoulder bag.

"I know your all panicky or whatever, but do you mind telling me what's going on? Or further more, where we're going?" Roxy huffed as they waited for the older boy, who was apparently looking for Mimi, started to leave the pokemon center. "Yeah, he's a guy from Lilycove. He's a really good trainer. Leave it to my mother to enlist everyone she knows to find me." Mimi growled as the girls walked out of the center. "You sure? Maybe he's just training." Roxy inquired as pichu nodded in approval. Mimi shook her head quickly. "No way. He's already been to Kanto before. There's no way he's be back here simply to train." Roxy sighed, "So not cool."

Mimi obviously knew her way out of Viridian City because within 20 minutes, they had passed a sign that read, 'You are now leaving Viridian City.' "Um Mimi, why are we leaving town?"

"Because Yuji is mostly likely to stay in the city tonight. Maybe even another day." She said formally. "So that means we have to sleep outside tonight?!" Roxy yelled, almost knocking pichu off her shoulder. Mimi tried to keep her quiet but Roxy wasn't that easy to handle. "I can't believe this! I knew you were bad news!" Roxy cried as she stomped on the cold path. Roxy was undeniably still a ten-year-old. "Uh-ah!" Mimi panicked. "I'm sorry Roxanne! I'll make it up to you for helping me just please stop!" She cried. "I'll buy you whatever you want at the next town! Please Roxy!" Roxy stopped for a second, her face red from yelling. Mimi sighed for a second as Roxy turned forward on the path and started walking.

They walked for about an hour silently in the think, dense forest until Roxy stopped abruptly. "I'm tired." She stated bluntly. "So let's make camp here." Mimi said quietly. Both girls had taken out sleeping bags, Roxy's was bright red with flames running up the side and Mimi's was yellow with green stripes. Roxy began to slide into her sleeping bag when she caught Mimi in the corner of her eye pulling her wig off. Her real hair was a golden blonde that was tied into a neat pony tail. Her hair was actually quite long, but not as long as her wig. "Why don't you just cut your hair." Roxy said flatly as Mimi turned her head. "Huh?"

"You know, instead of wearing that wig."

"I guess..."

"Then you could be way more comfortable."

"..."

"And your real hair is prettier." Roxy smiled sweetly as she pulled the fabric over her head. Mimi sighed and repeated Roxy's example.

Roxy awake to a soft brown nose in her face. It was pichu, sitting on her chest making hungry noises. Mimi was already up, struggling with a lighter. She had set up a rough stove and had some strange substance poured into it. "Morning." Mimi grunted. Her blond hair was tied into lose pigtails and she was wearing a blue sweater, a jean skirt, and baby blue sneakers. Roxy quickly changed back into her black shirt, red skirt and white jacket from 2 days before. At this point, Mimi had the fire started and the food cooking. Tiffany, Mimi's vulpix, was sitting on a near by tree stump cleaning itself like a cat does. Pichu hopped next to it and did the same. Mimi had made soup, but it was tasteless and watery. "Ugh, I wish we hadn't left the pokemon center." Mimi whined as she downed her soup. "Sorry again Roxy." Roxy shook her head and finished off her food and picked up her bag. Mimi did the same, returning her over-prissy vulpix with a sigh. "Well, the faster we get to Pewter City the better, I guess."

"Wait just a minute!" called a boy's voice. He had orange hair and a look of confidence on his self-satisfied face. "David?" Roxy questioned as he walked up to the girls. "You got that right Roxanne." He said smugly. "How about a battle?" Roxy glared at him for a second and declined. "What? Oh I see, you must be scared." David laughed out loud, making a few pidgey fly out of the trees. "Geez! Fine we'll have a battle you loser!"

Roxy and David stood about 20 feet away from each other as Mimi stood in the middle of the area as the judge. "This is a one-on-one pokemon match. Both trainers ready? Go!" David threw out his pokeball like he was playing baseball. "Go Flame!" He cried as a small orange lizard with big purple eyes erupted from the red light. It's underbelly was an eggshell white, while the flame on it's tail burned brightly. "Be careful Roxy. It a charmander and it looks strong." Mimi warned as Roxy took out her pokeball. She spun once and then launched her pokeball onto the field. "Get out there Suey!" Wooper wagged it's paddled tail as it's tiny eyes glistened with excitement.

David laughed confidently and yelled out the charmander. "Start with scratch!" Charmander jump forward ast wooper, hitting it's face, but being part ground, wooper withstood the attack easily. "Alright Suey, jump and use mud shot!" Roxy cried as wooper gave a acknowledging "Woo!" He leaped forward and began spitting dirt and mud at charmander, but David wasn't the easy to beat. "Flame, dodge!"

Roxy gritted her teeth. David's charmander was fast. In fact, it was to fast for wooper. She had to come up with an idea quick. "I got it!" Roxy told herself. "Suey, use yawn!" Roxy said excitedly. "Yawn?" David asked as wooper let out a large tired yawn that charmander couldn't help but repeat. It had become drowsy and was now trying hard just to stand up. "Okay, now's our chance Suey! Use water gun." Roxy pointed straight as the little blue pokemon squirted a mass of water at the small lizard knocking it back. David gasped, but charmander wasn't out yet.

"Your making me mad, Roxy!" David hollered. "Flame, use ember!" the charmander began shooting small groups of fire, some of them hitting wooper who was trying it's hardest to dodge. "Suey, slam that charmander!" Roxy called as wooper ran through the pellets of flames, knocking it's hardest into charmander. "Char!" it cried as it landed flat on it's back. Mimi smiled at Roxy and raised the hand closest to her friend. "Charmander is unable to battle. Roxanne wins!"

"What? No way _you_ could beat _me_." David growled as he returned his charmander and rushed away. "I'll beat you next time Ikime! Just you wait!" He yelled as Roxy watched her hands placed firmly on her hips. "That's an other battle for me." She praised her self and Mimi walked over to her. "Congrats. That kid was weird. I really hope we don't run into him again."

Mimi and Roxy walked for about three hours finding themselfs lost in a large heavily covered forest; Viridian forest to be exact. "We can't be lost!" Mimi panicked. "What's gonna happen to us?" Roxy rolled her eyes and pulled out a small map. Unfortunately, the forest was to small to see the way out. "Geez..." Roxy sighed, walking a little further until she came across a strange set of foot prints. She followed them, with a panicky Mimi following her. Pichu began to 'chu' loudly as it hopped out into a clearing. Roxy and Mimi followed quickly. A stone gray town dipped into the earth, The grass rolled under their feet, as the sun shone brightly over the town. Even though most of the buildings were stone, they had a gorgeous glow to them, as if they were to turn into diamonds in the blink of an eye. "Yay! Pewter town!" Mimi clasped her hands together lovingly as pichu simply stared into the distance.

Roxy began to trot down the hill, but Mimi seemed a little to happy. "I hate forests! A girl like me should never have to...!!" She had tripped over a few stones that were scattered down the hill and had slid down the hill and off a wall that was build against it. "Mimi?!" cried Roxy. "Pi pi!" Pichu squealed watching Mimi squirm in the makeshift roof. "Hey! Hey!! What are you doing to my roof!" cried a dark spiky haired boy. His skin was darkly tanned and he had soft deep brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt and deep green baggy pants. He was about 16 years old and was waving his arm furiously. The tarp could no long hold Mimi's weight and she dropped threw the fabric. Luckily the boy had caught her and he wasn't all that happy either.

"You novice trainers drive me crazy!" He growled, letting Mimi hit the floor. She grunted in pain, bu shot up in anger. "What'd you do that for!?" She cried. "You broke my roof you brat!" he yelled back. Both turned back to back and growled. Roxy jumped down from the wall and ran to Mimi. "You okay?" She asked, seeing Mimi's cheeks flushed. " I would be if this jerk didn't drop me." She glared back at the boy who had now turned around and had an angry stare on his face. "Listen kid, I just happen to be the gym leader of this town so you better show me some respect!" he yelled angrily, thrusting his thumb into his chest.

It got slightly quiet as Roxy and Mimi stared at the teenager. "Are you really?" Roxy asked. "Yeah. My name is Forrest." He said, his voice now softer and he smiled strongly. "Your gym sucks." Roxy said bluntly as Forrest and Mimi fell over. "This is just a shop that I run for extra money!" Forrest yelled loudly. Roxy sweated and smiled. "I knew that." She was a little flushed, but she introduced herself anyways. "My name is Roxy Ikime. And this is my friend Mimiru. Mimi for short." Forrest sighed, "So I'm guessing you want a gym battle? Well you're a little late. The gym's only open until 5:30 and it's almost 6. Besides, you guys don't look like your in battling condition." Roxy peered at her clothes witch were dirty and her boots had mud speckled all over them. Mimi was just the same, but she simple pouted. "Well, as the gym leader it's my duty to show you kids some hospitality, even if one of them is a blonde haired brat." He said, as he rolled a tarp over the items and pinned them down with locks. "Jerk!" Mimi roared, but Roxy put a hand over her mouth. "We'd be happy to help you close because someone broke your roof. Right?" Roxy smiled smugly as Mimi nodded her head.

After the shop was covered, except for the hole in the roof tarp, the three left for Forrest's home. "I gotta warn you, my family is a little weird since my older brother Brock left. Then my parents left on there 2nd honey moon this week." He said sleepily as Roxy makes a mock smiling face. "At least most of my siblings are old enough to take care of themselfs..." Forrest had led them up to a fairly large house that had a sliding front door. He rolled it open to see a girl that looked much like Forrest, except with longer hair and about 2 years younger about to pull the door open for herself. "Oh, Forrest. It's only you. We'll I'll be going now!" She said energetically, but Forrest caught hold of the back of her jacket. "Not so fast Cindy. If your not back by 10:30 I'm sending Timmy and Tommy to get you." He said, with a dark look on his face, as the girls face cringed. "Okay, okay! I get it! See you later.." she growled as she rushed out the door.

"You sister I'm guessing?" Mimi said as she dropped herself down a light tan couch while Forrest brought out a few glasses of water. "Yeah. They've already eaten most likely. They won't come out until morning. Except Cindy, who's a night crawler." Roxy rolled her eyes. "No kidding" Forrest laughed and then continued. "I have it much easier than Brock did when he used to take care of us by himself. We were all much younger then. Come to think of it...the last time he took care of us alone was almost 8 years ago." He pondered to himself but then shook his head. "Anyways, your rooms are down the hall and I'll have dinner ready in a few."

Mimi decided to stay in the living room and wait for the food while Roxy made her way down to the guest bedroom. It had three futons lined neatly across the floor. Roxy dropped her bag on one of the beds and pulled her jacket off. She then sat at a small desk. "This feels to weird." She told pichu. "Cha?" is questioned. "I mean I'm staying at my next opponents house. And I know it's a rock pokemon gym. I only have you and Suey. And sorry to say pichu, but you can't do much here." Pichu made a face and then growled. "No offense though."

Mimi pushed the door open with her body holding a tray with two dishes of curry and 3 bowls of pokemon food. "Isn't he cute?" Mimi cooed as she set the tray down. "Who pichu?" Roxy asked, confused. "No! Forrest!" she said blushing slightly. "Your kidding right? I though you hated him." Roxy was taken back but intrigued all at the same. Mimi blushed and explained. "He's just rough around the edges." Roxy coughed. "But he's, like, 16."

"He seems like she could be such a sweet guy."

"But he's 16."

"And he runs a gym."

"But he's 16!"

"And he can cook and take care of kids."

"BUT HE'S 16!!" cried Roxy, failing her arms. Mimi made an upset face, meaning Roxy was right. "Besides, I have to battle him tomorrow." Roxy said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "That reminds me. How do you plan on beating a rock gym with pichu? It's a 2-on-2 battle here you know." Mimi took a fork full of curry and neatly placed it into her mouth. "Oh..um...about that." Roxy said, quickly shoving some food into her mouth as well. Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your so lucky to have me around."


	6. Boulder Bang

Roxanne pressed her hand against a cold rock that glistened and simmered with morning dew. She had failed to get much sleep the night before her big gym battle and had left Forrest's house to train a little bit. Which, at this moment, she has yet to accomplish. Pichu sat on her left shoulder purring loudly. Roxy had made her way into a small suburban neighborhood, only a few blocks away from the place she was staying. "I feel like I'm running away." Roxy told herself out loud. "Running from what?" a young voice echoed from somewhere between two houses. A girl of about 8 years old came out holding a blue and red pokeball. "Um, nothing actually." Roxy replied. "Who are you?" The little girl snicked and then raised her pokeball. "I'll tell you if you battle me!"

Roxy, confused, ended up battled a 6 year old with deep brown pig tails and a blue jumper. "One-on-one is good! Let's go!" The girl shouted. "Go, Geodude!" The pokeball hit the floor and a pokemon that looked like a rock with a face and long, gangly arms bobbled around. Roxy pulled out her pokedex and pointed it geodude's way. _"Geodude. The rock pokemon. It uses it's powerful arms to climb mountains. Because of it's appearance many travelers trip over them." _Roxy studied the pokemon for a second and though she knew wooper was a better choice in this battle, pichu needed to see what it would be up against. "Alright pichu. Let's see what you can do." Roxy said as pichi hopped off her shoulder and got ready for a fight.

The little girl was eager to battle. "Geodude! Tackle!" She yelled confidently. "Pichu dodge!" Roxy called quickly. Pichu was fast enough and was easily out of the line of fire as geodude smashed into the floor. "Thun...oh electric attacks don't work." Roxy panicked for a second as geodude came in for another tackle, and again, pichu moved out of the way. "Your pichu can't run forever! Geodude, get it with magnitude." The girl laughed as geodude plunged it's arms into the ground. The hard paved road began to shake and crackle. Both girls were trying hard to stay standing as pichu couldn't handle it's foot work any longer and fell.

"Hehe, now's our chance! Geodude tackle again!" The little girl cried as she jumped up and down. The rock pokemon raced at the fallen pichu and it tried to get away. Luckily, pichu ran forward and then swerved as it came up to a large, silver bucket, which geodude smashed into. The bucket pooled over, as clear water feel all over geodude's coarse body. "Dude!" it cried, as the cool liquid dripped from it. Just then, Roxy remember something she learned in 4th grade science class. Her class had taken a piece of tire rubber and electrified it. Nothing happened to the rubber, but after it was dipped in water and then electrocuted, the rubber was burned and crisped. Hopefully the same principles applied to rocks. "Pichu thunder shock!" Roxy called as pichu let out a large amount of electricity for such a tiny pokemon. Geodude took the full hit of the attack and, just as Roxy hoped, the pokemon was burned to a hearty crisp.

"What?!" cried the little girl, returning her beaten pokemon. "How could a little pichu beat geodude?" she questioned and sobbed for a bit. As she rubbed her eyes, a tall person came up behind her and grabbed the pokeball of her tiny, dark skinned hand. "Hey!" she cried as she quickly spun around to face the Pewter city gym leader; Forrest. "Oh, um...hi big brother." The little girl sweated as she started to back way from him. "Suzy, what did I tell you about taking my pokemon without permission. I have a gym battle to get to..." Forrest quickly glances up spotting a slightly confused Roxy, clutching her pichu in her arms. "Roxy? What are you...well never mind. You are in big trouble Suzy!" Suzy wails in desperation, but Forrest picks her up over his shoulder. He ushers Roxy to follow as he begins walking with a shrieking 8 year old on his shoulder.

Mimiru was standing in front of the gym door with her bright pink cell phone to her ear. As she sees Forrest and Roxy coming up she makes a pout face, says something to the person on the phone and then hangs up. Forrest places Suzy down as she sprints off in tears and screaming. He sighs and unlocks the gym and walks in. Roxy was quick to follow, but Mimi stopped her. "Are you really ready for this?" Mimi asks seriously. Roxy thought about it for a second and then laughed. "Of course."

The gym was dark as the girls walked in. Blinding lights then flashed on as Suzy stood on a bright yellow platform on the far right side of the battle field. The arena was made out of a deep brown stone with the pokemon insignia in the middle and then it seemed like rocks had been chucked into the place for atmosphere. Forrest stood at the other end of arena with a broad smile on his face. Mimi walked up a set of stairs where spectator were suppose to be for safety reasons. "Welcome Roxanne. Are you ready to battle?" His attitude was much more solid now and his demeanor was incredibly focused. "Yeah, I am." Roxy replied, her hands shaking with anticipation.

"This will be a two-on-two battle. Only the opposing trainer may switch pokemon. Okay, BEGIN!" cried Suzy, who waved a red and blue flag simultaneously. "Go, Rhyhorn!" Forrest called, as a large rhino type pokemon with what seemed like metal plates where all over it's body. It was easily 200 pounds and the ground shook as it stomped it's feet eagerly. "Suey, let's show them how it's done!" Roxy called as she tossed he pokeball onto the field. Wooper looked like a piece of rice compared to rhyhorn. "Woo?" it asked uneasily, but it was ready...sorta. Forrest shot his hand out and called, "Use scary face rhyhorn!" The large pokemon glared at wooper with big menacing glowing eyes. Wooper started to shake, un able to move. "Suey! Don't look! Use mud shot!" the little blue pokemon began to spit chunks of mud, most of them hitting rhyhorn in the face. The stone pokemon tried to shake it off, but it was having trouble opening it's eyes. "Way cool Suey! Now use water gun!" Roxy yelled in excitement. Feeling it's trainer's happiness, wooper let out a gushing explosion of water that smacked rhyhorn. It let out a large roar of pain as Forrest made a distressed, frustrated face. "Rhyhorn, use rock blast." He said calmly as rhyhorn took a deep breath and started hurtling rocks at wooper.

"Woo! Woo wooper!" the little fish pokemon cried as it tried it's hardest the dodge the flying boulders. "On no. Suey use slam on one of the rocks! Knock it back!" Roxy shouted as wooper tried it's best at boulder baseball. It's paddled tail was used as a bat, but rhyhorn was smart and smashed the boulder back at wooper. Roxy quickly got an idea. "Hit the rock back and then water gun!" Wooper had no idea how that was going to help, but he did just that. With the extra power of water gun, the rock smashed into rhyhorn's face knocking it out. Suzy raised the blue flag, which was closest to Roxy. "Rhyhorn in unable to continue. Wooper wins the first match!"

Roxy was of the utmost excitement, but Forrest didn't seem nervous at all. "You beat my rhyhorn. Good job. But let's see how you handle this. Onix, go!" The teen sent out an enormous rock snake that let out an even larger roar. Poor wooper looked like it was in tears and started to run back to Roxy. "No Suey! You have to try!" She said, watching her pokemon groan and turn back to face the 30 foot pokemon. "Tackle Onix." Forrest commanded coldly as the pokemon thrust all of it's weight at wooper who jumped out of the way in a panic. Unfortunately, the sheer wind that onix created sent wooper flying across the arena to Roxy's feet. "Woo..." it said softly. "OH! Suey can you still go? I need you to do one think for me okay?" Roxy asked as wooper began to pull itself slowly to it's feet. It nodded as Roxy made an encouraged gesture. "Okay, use a super strong water gun!" She called as wooper shot long streams of water at onix, who groaned in pain.

Forrest was not a person who was going to be beaten. Mimi watched his face tighten and called to Roxy. "Hey! That onix is really powerful! Water attacks alone can't beat it with you wooper at this stage!" Roxy made a worried face and then turned back to the battle. "Wooper, keep using water gun!" Wooper followed instructions, but onix was no longer in pain. It was enraged from the soakings. "Ga-rooo!" It cried angrily and it tried to tackle wooper again. This time, the fish pokemon was knocked into a large rock and was out for the count. "Wooper can no longer battle! Onix wins this battle!" Suzy called, raising her red flag toward Forrest who smirked. "Suey! No...return." Roxy said sadly as she recalled her fainted pokemon. "You did a great job."

Roxy eyed her opponent vigorously. This was much like earlier when geodude had been covered in water from the bucket. Though she had once pokemon she was still confident. "Pichu, get out there!" Roxy called as pichu jumped into the area. "What are you doing Roxy!? An electric pokemon?! Are you crazy, girl?" Mimi roared from the stands, her face confused and angry. "Mimi, I've got it! Shush!" Roxy yelled back as Forrest sighed. "She's right though. Your pichu is still at an enormous disadvantage. Onix, bind." Pichu made an alarmed face as it was scooped up by a large, rocky tail and was squeezed. "Cha!" pichu squealed in pain as Roxy gasped. "You can give up and be saved the emergency trip to the pokemon center." Forrest said calmly as pichu continued to wail. "No way! You underestimate me! Pichu thunder shock!" Roxy called. Pichu began to charge it's cheeks up, while Forrest laughed. "That's not...what?!" Onix was being shocked harshly and it roared in pain and dropped pichu instantly. "What happened?" Forrest cried, watching his rock snake hit the ground, knocked out. Suzy raised the blue flag and called out. "Onix can no longer battle! Roxanne is the winner!"

Pichu raced back to Roxy, covered in large cuts, jumping into her arms as Roxy cradled it. "Way cool, pichu!" She said, thrusting one fist in the air. "I beat my first pokemon gym!" Mimi rushed down quickly and squealed, "Yeah you did! That was awesome Roxy!" She smiled broadly as Forrest walked up to Roxy and held out a silver, eight sided badge that looked like a piece of carved metal. "This is your now. You did a great job. I've never met anyone who used an electric pokemon like that." Forrest smiled as he placed the badge into Roxy's hands. "Actually, you sister helped me out more than she knows." She said, watching the young girl climb down from the podium. "Really. I guess she's in even more trouble now."

"Are you sure you really want to leave?" Forrest asked as the group stood out in front of the gym. "Sorry, Forrest. But we really need to start moving again. Me and Mimi will spend the night at the pokemon center and then leave tomorrow."

"You guys aren't even gonna check out the museum? Or even some of the shops?"

"Museum?" Roxy asked, quite interested. "Shops?" Mimi pulled her hands together as her eyes sparkled. Forrest gave a laughing look as Roxy shook her head. "Your just trying to distract us!" She cried, shaking her hands in the air. "But you didn't let me shop in Viridian, Roxy. You have to give me that!" Mimi squealed, slightly worried. The red-brown hair girl rolled her silvery blue eyes and signed. "Fine. But were going to the pokemon center first. And you said you'd buy me what I want." Mimi clasped her hands together and congratulated herself.

Roxy pushed the door open to a large pokemon center with pichu on her shoulder, rocking it's tired head back and forth. Mimi stayed back at the gym to learn more about different types of rock pokemon, but really to find the best shops in Pewter city. As she walked up to the counter, a boy about her age was arguing with Nurse Joy. He was a little taller with light brown hair, wearing an oversized official pokemon league sweater. "I want to get rid of this annoying pokemon!" He yelled as Joy shook her head. "If you don't want it release it." But the boy slammed his pokeball down on the counter. "Please! It's so weak, I'd be ashamed to even put it back into the wild." At this point, Mimi walked in holding a pink note pad in one hand and vulpix's pokeball in the other. "What's going on?" She asked Roxy, who was standing close enough to hear the argument of the two people. "That kid wants to get rid of his pokemon." Roxy said, angrily. "How terrible." This time, the boy shoved the ball forward and yelled, "Magikarp suck! I'm leaving it here whether you like it or not!"

"Hey! What is wrong with you kid! How can you call yourself a pokemon trainer!" yelled Mimi, who had dropped her note pad and vulpix's pokeball. It crashed open as red light poured the little fox out. The boy turned and flipped his hair back. His eyes where bright gold but his face seemed disquieted. "Who are you? Mind your own business." Roxy then also joined the argument. "How can a person be so heartless, and you have the nerve to call yourself a trainer." The boy sneered as stared at the two girls. "Not like you girls can stop me. I can make my own choices and I want to get rid of this wimpy pokemon." He walked out thoughtlessly, leaving his pokeball on the counter. Roxy's eyes widened as Mimi growled in anger. "I would never let a person like you become a trainer if it were my call you jerk!" She yelled, but he had already left the pokemon center.


	7. Fishing for Trouble

Nurse Joy picked up the discarded pokeball with a distressed look on her face. "Poor pokemon." She sighed as Roxanne and Mimiru walked up to her. "I don't understand how anyone would do this." Mimi growled, picked up the red and with sphere. "You girls seem like caring trainers, why don't one of you take it?" Joy said hopefully. They both pondered it for a second, and then Mimi held the ball out to Roxy. "I think you should take it. This pokemon will need a lot of love, Roxanne." She said, her eyes glowing. "Wow Mimi. I'll take great care it!" She said holding the pokeball up the light. Pichu started to fall off her should but Roxy's fast reflexes, she caught him. "Oops. I forgot." She grabbed wooper's pokeball and held it out to Joy. "Please heal my pokemon!"

While Roxy was watching her pokemon be healed, Mimi headed over the pick up her pokeball and note pad. "Oh, Tiffany, are you okay?" She asked her primmed vulpix, who simply stared at Mimi. "Tiffany...?" The little fox let out a gleeful yip and then jumped into Mimi's arms. "Hey, what's going on?" She said shocked at her pokemon's affection.

"Mimi, what's going on?" Roxy called, latching 2 pokeballs to her belt with pichu on her head, restored and happy. "Pi pi chu?" pichu titled it's head as Mimi held vulpix up. Nurse Joy giggled lightly as she walked over the the girls. "Your vulpix was the way you stoop up for the abandoning of a pokemon." Joys knew way more thing s than the average pokemon healer. Mimi stared back down at her fox pokemon as a smile reached across her face. "How about we teach that jerk a lesson?" vulpix yipped in agreement as they took off.

"Hey...you!" Mimi panted heavily as she had finally caught up with the boy. "You again? I thought I told you to mind your own business." He said rudely, but Mimi flipped her blonde hair back. "Yeah? Well I just want a battle. Just to see if you really are such a great trainer." The boy nodded just as Roxy caught up to them, carrying her stuff, as well as Mimi's note pad and vulpix's pokeball. "Roxy, be the judge of this will you?" Mimi more demanded than asked. "A pokemon battle? Sure. Okay! Um...what's your name?" Roxy pointed at the boy as he sweated. "It's Rick." He placed a hand on his forehead as Roxy continued, "This is a one-on-one match! Rick vs. Mimi! Battle begin!" Roxy threw her hand down as both trainer picked up a pokeball.

Rick looked smugly at his pokeball and then peered up. "Now I'll show you why I couldn't have such a weak pokemon. Go, Ras!" Rick called, as his pokeball bursted open, which red light pouring everywhere. A red bug pokemon with heavy antenna, large wings and a yellow underside appeared in front. "What pokemon is that?" Roxy asked quickly, but Mimi had the answer. "It's a ledian. A bug type." She said eagerly. "Alright Tiffany, get out there!"

"Heh! Ras, use super sonic." Rick yelled as ledian's fist began to glow a bright white and started flying toward vulpix. "Tiffany, counter with safeguard!" Mimi said confidently as ledian bounced of off the silver screen protecting vulpix. "Now, use will-o-wisp!" she called as vulpix began to glow a deep blue and navy and indigo flames surrounded her. It then shot at the ladybug pokemon burning it severely. "Dian!" ledian yelp as Rick gritted his teeth. "Ras, common. Use mach punch!" Again, ledian rushed at vulpix so fast, that it smack the little fox and it slid back a few feet. Even though vulpix had taken some damage, ledian feel to the floor due to it's burn. "Now, vulpix, use flamethrower!" Mimi called as vulpix inhaled deeply and then launched and array of fire engulfing ledian. Rick screamed as ledian hit the floor, knocked out. "Ledian can no longer battle, and Tiffany is the winner!" Roxy yelled in excitement and pichu let out small packs of electricity that looked like mini fireworks. "How could I lose?" Rick asked himself, recalling his fallen pokemon. "You'll regret this." he said angrily as he turned heel and walked away. Little did they know, that the battle was being watched.

Back at the pokemon center, Roxy left Mimi to get them something to eat, while she went to call her family back in Pallet. The video phone buzzed a few times and then a woman with the same stunning blue silver eyes answered the phone. "Roxanne! It's so great to hear from you. I was beginning to worry."

"Aww, mom. So not cool. I've just been really busy lately."

"Is that so, sweety? Oh? Is that your pokemon? Isn't it a cutie."

"Yeah, that's pichu. He helped me win my first badge." Roxy held up her new badge while pichu nodded approvingly. "Isn't that sweet. Your brothers want to talk to you...!" Mrs. Ikime was knocked over by 2 boys, one 8 and one 6 both staring at Roxy's new badge. "Wow sis! Wait til every at school hears about this!" Casey, the older of the 2 exclaimed, staring the silver object down. Felix, the youngest one, simply peered at her with a big smile on his face. "Well, I should get going! I call again soon! Bye mom, see ya Casey and Felix!" After her family said good bye, Roxy turned off the video phone.

Mimi was sitting at a booth with a 2 trays of food and 3 bowls a pokemon. Also, a tank filled with water was sitting on the floor. "What's the fish tank for?" Roxy asked, peering down at the filled glass object. "For a fish. Magikarp. Remember?" Mimi rolled her eyes as Roxy took out the pokeball. She dropped it into the water as the red light created an orange, hard scaled fish. It had a bright yellow fin on it's head and yellow whiskers. "Karp?" it looked around questionably. "Um, hi magikarp." Roxy said as magikarp simply kept looking around with the same idiotic look on it's face. "Geez, this pokemon is kinda dumb isn't it?" Mimi said as the fish swam into one side of the fish tank.

"I think I should name it." Roxy said, dropping water friendly pokemon food into the tank. "Whatever, Roxy. She's yours now." Mimi said, putting a few fries in her mouth. "Hey, did you give me magikarp because you knew it was a dumb pokemon?" Roxy said, glowering at her friend. "Pul-lease. Magikarp evolve into gyarados at some point or another. So it's a good pokemon eventually." She said, turning her head in disgust. Roxy shook her head and mumbled "Sorr-y." She stared back down at magikarp, who was happily eating it's food. "Let's see...happiness. Mimi, what's another word for happy?" Roxy asked, and then took a sip of her drink. "I dunno. Cheerful, jubilant, felicity..." Mimi went on deep within her own vocabulary. "That's it! I'm naming magikarp felicity!" Roxy said excitedly. She once again looked at magikarp and smile. "Right felicity?" Magikarp this time looked up. "Karp?"

Later, the girls returned to the Pewter City gym, where Forrest was waiting with a tall girl, who had long, shinny, teal green hair that reached her back. She had a pleated skirt and large gray hoodie on. "Who's that?" Mimi asked, her hand placed firmly on her hips. "I don't know. Let's no make a scene okay?" Roxy sighed. The girl turned around to reveal stunning green eyes and a creamy complexion. "Hey guys." Forrest said. He was obviously is a good mood. "This is my girlfriend, Tina." He moved a hand over to her, like he was serving a dish. She smiled sweetly and bowed. "I heard you beat Forrest. That's great for such a young kid." Rosy liked this girl very much, but Mimi was scowling angrily. "Anyways," Forrest pulled out a small hand drawn map. "This is the way to the museum and the best shops." As he finished, something blew up very close by. "What was that?" Tina yelped as dust flew into the air. "Let's check it out!" Roxy called, already running toward the area.

Two people wearing black with large 'R's plastered on the front with black hats were standing on top of a small mart with a black floating pokemon at there side. "Team Rocket is here!" A female voice called. She was yelling into a loud speaker as the person next to her made a hand movement and the black pokemon shot out a purple ball of energy, which blew up when it hit the road. "Hey, who do you think you are?" Forrest yelled. "We already said," The female voice yelled. "You have to listen better!" She reprimanded. The two then jumped from the roof, landing perfectly on the sidewalk below, with the pokemon following closely behind. "We are the elite Team Rocket!" a deep male voice said smugly, as the 2 struck a pose. "And if your smart," the girl started. "You'll hand over your pokemon." the boy finished.

"I read about you guys." Roxy said, with her arms crossed. "But isn't Team Rocket broken up?" She looked toward Mimi who nodded strongly. "That's what is was, but now we're making a comeback!" said the girl as she pulled the hat off her head. She had long blue hair and deep crimson eyes. Her face said she was about 16 years old as her partner did the same. He had sleek, short black hair and thin brown eyes with tanned skin. "Go, Duskull! Show them why we are to be feared!"

A pokemon that seemed to be draped in a piece of deep gray fabric over a skull with one glowing light inside floated forward and howled. Roxy grabbed her pokedex and held up. "_Duskull. The requiem pokemon. It can pass through any wall no matter how thick. It's glowing eye can make even the toughest pokemon shake in fear._" The reddish-brown hair girl cringed a little. "Go, Geodude!" called Forrest as he threw his pokeball forward. Roxy then snapped back, "Pichu, go and help too!" The little mouse nodded and squeaked in understanding. The girl rocket member laughed as the boy threw out a pokeball as well. "Go, spinerak!" A spider with a nasty looking face on it's abdomen shot out of the red light. It was a bright shade of green with large red pincers.

"Duskull, use night shade." The girl said as the ghost pokemon began to glow a black light and shot gushing blackness everywhere. Pichu was fast enough to get further away, but geodude wasn't so lucky. "Geodude, use rock throw!" Forrest yelled, as the rock pokemon began to throw boulder at Duskull who was knocked back and flustered. "Skuuull..." it groaned. The boy rocket member took advantage of pichu and had spinerak string shot the little mouse. "Chu??" it cried while was being pulled back toward the red pincers. "Pichu, use thunder shock!" Roxy called out. Because of the web, the electricity from pichu shot down faster and hit spinerak full force. "Rak!" it screeched and flipped over, knocked out. "What?" the boy yelled, catching the rocket girl's attention, while her own pokemon was weakening. "Time to retreat! But we'll be back. Team Rocket can't be stopped!" The girl called aloud. "Duskull, Shadow ball!" The Rockets began to head the other way as the duskull shot a multicolored ball of energy at the group, knocked them back about 20 feet. Once the smoked cleared, the rockets had disappeared.

Roxy was sprawled out on hard cement, with pichu knocked out on her back. She pulled a red and white pokeball and returned her hurt pichu. In the corner of her eye, Roxy could see Forrest pulling Mimi out of a pile of rubble, while Tina held geodude caringly. "Oh man, that was horrible." Tina sighed, walking over to help Roxy up. "You said it. I wonder why Team Rocket came back?" Tina shook her head, as Forrest and Mimi walked over. "The police will be here soon." He said sternly as Mimi gasped. "Um, well me and Roxy have to get going now!" She said nervously, pulling Roxy's hand. "Have to get to the pokemon center fast, you know?"

At the pokemon center, Roxy growled angrily. "Mimi! That was too selfish! We left Forrest and Tina alone at the scene!" Roxy stomped to the counter and thrust her pokeballs forward. It was almost full night at this point and nurse Joy instructed the girls to get some sleep as she was finished. "Roxy! You know why I had to leave! Come on!" Mimi cried, plodding after her friend, upstairs. Roxy kept her head turned as she unlocked to door to their room and placed her bag on the black desk. "Roxy..." Mimi sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Fine, ignore me! But we have to leave in the morning." She said, pulling herself under the pink covers of one of two beds the room. Roxy watched silently until she was sure Mimi was asleep.

Quietly, Roxy slipped un-noticed out of the pokemon center. She was dressed in an over sized deep red t-shirt with a black undershirt and black pants. She raced down to the gym with a small red bag slung over her back and stopped on the far right side of the building. She pulled out a can of black spray paint and began to paint quickly on the wall. She then took out silver and added details and shading. It was her name written in a block-like cursive, the 'y' curving down with a star plastered underneath it. It was large enough to see, but small enough to not be a large problem. "If you want your name known," Roxy said with a satisfied smile, as she began to walk away, "Show it off."


	8. The Devil

Roxy woke up to an empty room. The shower was running full blast as Roxy rolled her eyes. She pulled out a pokeball as the tired pichu burst from the red light. "Pi!" it cried, happy to be of it's ball. "Nice to see you too." Roxy said, laying her hand softly on her pokemon's tiny head. Pichu grabbed her hand with it's little paws and revealed a mess of black and silver paint all over the palm of Roxy's hand. "Uh-oh." Roxy clipped as the shower turned off abruptly. It took a few minutes for Mimi to walk out, but as she did, Roxy rushed right by and slammed to door shut. The water rushed on as Mimi raised an eye brow. "What was that all about?" She asked, turning to pichu who let out a confused, "Chu...?"

Once Roxy was out of the shower, with clean hands, the girls made their way out of the pokemon center. On the way out of town, Roxy examined magikarp's pokeball. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked as they walked past a large rock formation and a sign that read, '_Thank you for Visiting Pewter City_'. "I'm not sure." Roxy said. "How am I suppose to train a pokemon that is way to weak?" She asked. Pichu sniffed the pokeball but then turned it's head away in disgust. Mimi pondered it for a second, but couldn't come up with an answer. "I thought so." Roxy sighed defeated. "Maybe some one-on-one practice." The blonde girl said hopefully as Roxy cocked her head, knocking pichu out of balance. Mimi sighed and explained, "It's when you make your pokemon practice it's move on target and objects to improve itself. It doesn't hurt and it gains experience!" Roxy smiled brightly and was about to let her pokemon out when a girl appeared in front of them. "Have you seen a kid with brown hair and green eyes around here?!"

Roxy stared at the girl for a minute. She had bright pink hair and crimson eyes, about 16 years old. Her outfit was a long green skirt with a white tank top under a green jacket. She was panting hard, her face flushed. "I'm sorry, no." Mimi replied watching the girl mumble under her breath. "He stole rare gem from me that I was suppose to take to the Pewter City museum!" She cried, waving her hands out ward. "Can you help me find him please? I need a few strong trainers to help me!" Her face seemed panicked put something in her eyes seemed deceiving, to Roxy at least.

"Of course," Mimi offered right away. "We'd be happy to help." She said cheerfully as the pink-haired girl smiled. "By the way, my name is Allison." She said, as she began walking toward Mt. Moon. "He headed off into the cave of Mt. Moon a while ago. He was quick to move, but I'm sure we'll catch up to him." She said with a smirk on her face. Roxy raised an eye brow. "No kidding?" Allison turned a big, noticing the tint of distrust in Roxy's voice. "Of course. My brother is tailing him." She shot her head forward again. "And what might your names be?" "Oh!" Mimi quipped, "I'm Mimiru and this is Roxanne." Allison kept her head straight, but nodded solemnly.

They arrived at a small pokemon center near a wide set of natural set stairs leading up to a cave. "I think we should rest here a few minutes and get something to eat." Roxy said quickly. She saw Allison's eyes grow dark as she shook her head. "We need to move as fast as we can." She said coldly. "Aww come one Allison." Mimi said, glowing hungrily. "I said no!" She roared, making pichu jump up, but then stopped abruptly. "I mean, my brother can't stop this person all alone. We need to help him as soon as possible." She said, the sweetness curling back into her voice. Roxy was taken back, as Mimi stared worriedly at her friend. Allison had already made her ways pace up the rocks. "Something isn't right about her." Roxy whispered to her blonde friend. Mimi gave Roxy a puzzled look as she stared at the back of Allison's power pink head. "You don't see it?" Roxy said, agitated. "She's seems fake to me." Roxy finished. They were close to the mouth of the mountain as Allison waited at the top of the stairs, her eyes still dark.

"This way." Allison was practically oozing sweetness as she let Roxy and Mimi pass her. The cave was horribly dark and damp, and the girls were having trouble seeing. "Hey Allison, how do we find our way around here?" asked, Mimi, starting to grab a flashlight out of her bag. "Allison?" She repeated, turning the switch on. She shone the light around, with no sign of the pink haired girl. "I told you there was something wrong with her!" Roxy cried, while Mimi frantically searched to area. "What if a group of zubat find us?!" She wailed, beginning to walk forward. "Zubat?" Roxy asked, her voice staring to shake. Pichu was also curious, but not to shaken. "Chu?" Mimi nodded her head. "They suck blood and live in caves." Roxy's eyes widened as she began to glance around the inner working of Mt. Moon. "AAAAAIIIIEEE!" a voice wailed throughout the cave, making both girls huddle together, in sheer panic. "W-what was that?" Mimi mumbled. "I don't know, you're the pokemon expert." Roxy replied, just as scared. "We should check it out." The red-brown haired girl continued. Mimi nodded, but neither got up off the floor.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the girls got up and began to run toward to source of the scream. A young boy with deep brown hair and shimmering green eyes was tied with rope in a corner. He was wearing tan cargo pants, large black shoes and a black shirt covered by a red hoodie. Allison stood over him and another teenager with red hair tossing a black ball in the air. He smirked and tossed it at the girl releasing a dense smoke distorting their vision. Pichu let a small cry of distress as the smoke poured over them. "It was a trap!" cried Roxy, shielding her light blue eyes from the smoke. Pichu was no longer perched on her shoulder and oviously coun't see where he had gone. Mimi whimpered in response and then yelped. In the same instance, Roxy was pulled roughly and a thick rope wrapped around her body. She was then slammed into hard ground next to the green-eyed boy. "They tricked you to?" he mumbled softly as Mimi was then tossed next to Roxy. "...yeah." She replied her eyes down.

Allison tugged of her hair to reveal long blue hair and the boy did the same, but he had short black hair. "Team Rocket?!" Mimi wailed, while Roxy gritted her teeth. The boy looked at her and questioned, "Team Rocket?" Allison stepped on his foot and laughed. "That's right. And soon all of your pokemon will be ours. Right Arturo?" The boy rocket nodded and snicked. "If you can reach one of my pokeballs maybe we can get out of here." Roxy whispered to the boy who shifted his hands at Roxy's side trying to knock a pokeball over. A bright red light flashed as the Rocket began to curse out the kids until the pokemon appeared. Magikarp.

It got horribly silent for a few seconds. "A magikarp...?"Arturo said slowly his voice shaking with laughter. "Haha! You can keep that pokemon!" Allison yelled in laughter, Roxy turning bright red. "A magikarp?" The boy cried in panic. "We're gonna get poke-mugged." he sighed as the Rockets laughed up the occasion. "Roxy, look! Pichu is behind them!" Mimi jumped, well she tried to. Roxy looked over to see a very dirty looking mouse pokemon staring her way. "Pichu! Thunder shock!" She called. Allison and Arturo stopped laughing and turned just in time to be hit by a wave of lighting. They started to run out of the cave screaming as pichu chased them down for a minute, shocking them as he went. The 3 kids stayed on the floor while magikarp failed hopelessly.

Mimi had fumble one hand free of the ropes and was losing herself out of the bondage at this point. Pichu returned with a triumphant glow on it's face as Mimi began to untie Roxy. "Was that your plan all along?" The green-eye boy asked, staring up at the untied Roxy. "Well not really," She said, as she bent over and started to fumble with the knot. "I'm more of the improvising type." She smiled as he got up, bringing magikarp's pokeball with him. "Here." He placed the red and white sphere in Roxy's hands as she returned the flopping fish.

"My name is Damian." the boy said, fixing his jacket and his hair. Mimi extended a friendly hand as he shook it firmly. "My name is Mimiru, but just Mimi if you will." "And my name is Roxy." The red-brown haired girl said, smiling. "If you guys are going to Cerulean City, would be okay if I can along?" He asked. "Your pretty straight forward!" Roxy grasped for a second. Pichu nodded as it climb over Roxy's shoulder. "Yeah well, I actually want to be a pokemon co-ordinator. I'm not exactly the most skilled battler." He blushed a little, placing one hand behind his head. Mimi rolled her navy eyes and began to walk. "Sorry to break it to you, but there aren't to many pokemon contests in Kanto. Shouldn't a kid like you be in Sinnoh or Hoenn?" She flipped her blonde hair back expecting him to be baffled. "No way." Damian responded, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I need to be a strong trainer before I can be a strong performer." Mimi gritted her teeth. She liked to be right, and he had shown her up.

"Sweet sunlight!" Roxy's eyes sparkled as the sun poured over her face. Pichu pulled it back up happily and purred, letting the light hit it's electric yellow fur. Even though the sun was starting to set, it was a nice change of scenery from the rocky cave. "Anyways," Mimi breathed in the warm hair and then exhaled, "We should make camp and rest up, you know?" She put her hand over her head as Damian began to beep away at a watch. "My map says there is a small lake at the base of this mountain with fresh water. I think we should stay there." He smiled, as Mimi glared. Roxy rolled her eyes and began walking after Damian.

The lake was a beautiful shade of pale azure that looked like it was a large gem planted into the earth. Wild pokemon fester around the edges doing various activities. "Wow." Mimi said as she sat down a small rock formation. "This is a great place to study pokemon in natural environment." She said, as a sentret hopped by, it's hands full of berries. Roxy was sitting near the water, letting wooper and magikarp out for a swim, pichu went over to the sentret. It handed the little mouse a blue berry with orange speckles all over it. Pichu brought it back and help it up to Roxy. "Pi-chu!" Roxy stared at the berry with remorse, "Sorry pichu, but humans aren't partial to berries." pichu, looking a little dejected, took a tiny bite out of the berry. "That's not quite true Roxy." Damian smiled, his hands fumble around a grouping of berries that were of the neon green variety. "There's a rare berry up the snow that is suppose to be considered a delicacy among most people and a pokemon medicine ingredient." Mimi stuck herself in between Damian and Roxy, smirking. "I know your talking about. It's called the dewdrop berry." She said as a matter-of-fact tone. "I've eaten one before. Well, it was sauce," She smiled broadly as Damian stared at her innocently, while Roxy shook her head. "It was the most delicious thing every. Not only that but I felt totally refreshed after eating it. That's because of it's natural healing abilities and it stays cold unless cooked." Magikarp yelped dully as wooper jumped on it's back. "I heard that. Dewdrop berries almost always stay cold, no matte what weather. At least until it rots." He nodded, with a distant look on his face. Roxy also looked up at the almost dark sky. She rose slowly and required her pokemon, except for pichu. "Well, I'm done for today, see the rest of you in the morning."


	9. Connections

The next morning was quiet when Roxanne awoke. The sun looked like it had just risen into the sky and everyone else was still sounds asleep. Pichu rolled over off of Roxy's chest as she got up a pulled her jacket on. It was slightly cold was fall was starting to roll in at the end of the month. Roxy pulled herself to her feet as she plodded over to the lake side to was her face. She looked over the soundless body of water to see a faint green glow flicker in the middle of the lake as a small body uncurled, it's red eyes stared straight to Roxanne. And then it was gone. Roxy rubbed her eyes quickly a looked out into the empty lake hoping the body would appear again but it never did.

"I really hate all this walking." Mimi complained as she dragged her feet along the side of a dirt road. The roar of cars hissed by about100 yards away on a highway that had been built about 6 years prior. The road went around Mt. Moon and the green areas around Cerulean City so from Pewter City to Cerulean City it was about an 3 hour drive. Anyone walking by foot was not along to walk along the road either. Roxy didn't pay special attention to Mimi, as she was trying to figure out her own questions. Pichu yawned lazily on her shoulder as purred softly. Damian was playing with his watch which make annoying 'blip' sounds every time he touched it. "I hate the facts that were so young. If I were 16 I would so have a car!" Mimi rambled on about the red lexis her father had promised her as her 16th birthday present.

"So..." Damian started, catching Roxy's attention. "You think your ready for next gym leader?" He asked messing with his hair at the same time. "Maybe." Roxy said monotonously. "My pokemon are pretty strong and they got threw my last gym battle..." she started as Pichi opened one eye and 'chu-ed' agreement. Damian smiled brightly. "Really? How?" He slowed his pace to match Roxy's as she begun to recall her battle. "I used my wooper who did really great against a rhyhorn and tried his best against a onyx, and pichu beat it." Pichu jumped up in triumph. "That doesn't make sense. Pichu is electric. It doesn't work against a rock type like onyx." Damian said, but Mimi cut in, "But the onyx was soaked from her wooper's water attacks and water conducts electricity." Damian thought about it for a second and then said, "I would have never thought to do that!" Roxy smiled as Mimi made a face, like she was saying 'you should feel stupid'.

Roxy had plugged her head phones into her ears, from her mp3 as the roaring from the cars grew louder. This was the only part of the dirt path the went close to the road. Mimi watched hungrily as the cars rolled by and Damian held his hands over his ears. Roxy looked up for few seconds to see a sleek blue corvette pull over horribly close to the group and a deeply tinted window rolled down. "Is that you Mimiru? Look how big you've gotten darling!" A woman in seemingly her late 20's with flowing raven hair stuck her head out of the window. She had off white designer sunglasses where perched on her head and sparkling amber colored eyes that were an almond shape that matched the sharp features of her face. "Jhnelle? Wow! You look great." Mimi cooed as the woman stepped out of her car revealing a low cut navy blue power suit with a pink under shirt. She looked like a model according to Roxy. "Honey, what are you doing _walking_?" She said, examining Mimi's slightly dirtied clothes. "Just a little exercise Jhnelle. Nothing really." Mimi said slickly. "Well, your father would never let me leave you here like this. How about I take you and your friends to where ever your going?" Jhnelle smiled kindly towards Damian and Roxy, showing off her sparkling white teeth. "We're headed to Cerulean actually." Mimi said. "Well, let's not stand around here doing nothing! Let's go!" Jhnelle said as she ushered everyone into her car.

Jhnelle's car smelt like sunflowers and lemon juice, that overpowered any other odor that might try to penetrate to vehicle. The seats were a soft ivory leather, as Roxy and Damian jumped into the back seat. Mimi sat shotgun as Jhnelle started her car. "So you finally got out of your mother's grasp I see. I know you ran away Mimiru, but your save with me." Jhnelle informed right away. There had been no sign that Mimi was worried anyways. Jhnelle leaned over and said in a girlish tone, "Your mother is just terrible anyways. Don't tell her I said that." She moved back to her original spot a kept driving.

"So, little girl, what's your story?" Jhnelle turned her head slightly over her should looking at Roxy. "Er...my name is Roxy. And this is Pichu." "Pi-cha!" pichu pipped sweetly. "And I'm traveling to become a great trainer! I already have my first badge." She said energetically. "Wow, good for you sweety. If you want, I've got a few newly produced pokeballs you would have." Jhnelle winked as Roxy nodded viciously. "Be a dear and pull that box out of glove compartment Mimiru." Mimi popped over the compartment and pulled out a red box with 6 minimized pokeballs, all of a different variety and handed them to Roxy. "Wow, these are so cool! That's Ms. Jhnelle. Wow Mimi. You sure know some cool people." Roxy said as she looked at the descriptions of the balls on the back.

"What about you?" Damian pulled his head away from the running scene and smile. "My name is Damian. I want to be a pokemon coordinator. But I need to train first." Jhnelle giggled. "How sweet. I'm sure you'll be great." Her cell phone rang something of Gwen Stefani and picked it up. "Hello, Mr.O." Oh yeah, of course, I'm almost at Cerulean, and you'll never guess who I picked up along the way...Your adorable daughter and her friends!...She's perfectly fine...yeah...well that's wonderful sir! Your such a thoughtful father...of course her mother will insist to bring her back if she finds out...all right, but she'll visit another time. I'll make sure of that...yes I'll remember to take inventory when I get to Cerulean...alright. Good-bye." Jhnelle put her phone back into her pocket. "Well, well Mimiru. Your father has a gift for you."

The blue corvette rolled behind an enormous pokemon center right at the edge of Cerulean City as a bunch of young trainers gawked. Jhnelle stepped out of the car like she was in a Steve Madden commercial, with her sunglasses over her face and a fancy purse that matched and walked briskly toward he front door. Roxy, Mimi and Damian practical had to run to keep up with her.

She stood at the desk talking with nurse Joy for a few minutes and she handed over a rhinestone pokeball. Jhnelle tossed it as she walked over into a waiting room where the group was waiting. "Here you go, hun. A gift from you father." Mimi fiddled with the pokeball and then released the pokemon. "Perl..." The pokemon yawned. It was in a floral looking shell that encased a soft pink circle surrender by pearls. "Your new Clamperl." Jhnelle informed. "Well, I'm off. I've got work to do. I'll be seeing you later Mimiru. Call if you need me." Jhnelle walked out of the center, drawing all eyes toward her as her heels clacked against the floor.

Roxy had made her way over to get something to eat, but it was getting crowded. "Why are there so many people here?" Mimi wondered aloud as she watched clamperl make little bubbles with it's mouth. "The Cerulean Sisters." Damian proclaimed. "The who sisters?" Roxy said, mid-chew. "That makes sense. They have a before school mega show where they hold contests." Damian spoke up. "Gym battles are normally held there but they won't go on until 4 days from now...because of the show." Roxy's face drained. "That's not fair!" Roxy stared at pichu who gave her sad right back. "So we'll train you while Damian competes." Mimi finsihed.

The pokemon center had a small battle area behind for trainers to practice as Roxy and Damian decided to battle. "So let's see if my pokemon are ready for this. I mean I know all of you pokemon. It's time you met mine." Damian said happily as they stood ready to battle. "Sparks, go!" He called, releasing a blue ball of a pokemon with had bright yellow eyes and big yellow antennas poking from it's head. "Chou?" It questions looking at Roxy questioningly. "Huh?" Roxy pulled out her pokedex as it beeped is response. "_Chinchou, the Angler pokemon. This pokemon releases charges of negative and positive electricity to shock it's foes_." Roxy smiled wide as she picked pichu up. "This is gonna be easy! Pichu, go!" Pichu jumped from her grasp happily. "Cha!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Okay then, this is a 2-on-2 match. Go!"

"Pichu use thunder shock! That will show him!" Roxy yelled as pichu let out his sparks that hit chinchou dead on. "Yeah! What?" Roxy said, as chinchou had remained the same. "Roxy, electric attacks heal chinchou, instead of hurt them." Mimi informed. "Your kidding..." Roxy's face fell as Damian called out, "Sparks use discharge!" chinchou did a strange twirl as it's antenna glowed and then released a large amount of electricity. Pichu yelped in pain, but it wasn't out. "Pichu, use quick attack!" pichu speed of leaving chinchou a little dazed as pichu slammed into it. "chou.." it cried as it was knocked back. "Alright, now use slam!" Roxy ordered, but Damian cut in, "Sparks, use water gun!" Chinchou shot out his water, but pichu smashed threw his attempt, but still took a lot of damage as did chinchou. Both pokemon collapsed on the floor.

"Alright, Felicity, go!" Roxy called, tossing her pokeball out, while Damian threw his pokeball at the same time. "Go, Flak!" Roxy's magikarp failed helplessly as Damian's pokemon did the same. It was gross shade of brown with blue plumage thing and fins. It's eyes budged out of it's head in a sick attempt to sustain itself. "You guys are losers, a magikarp and a feebas?" Damian looked horrible annoyed , for the first time. "Tch, you should know that feebas evolve into milotic. No everyone can have their pokemon handed to them." he smirked, watching Mimi scream and storm back into the pokemon center. Feebas and magikarp failed like the fish out of water that they were.


End file.
